1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a photomask, and more particularly, to a photomask blank and/or a photomask capable of suppressing heat absorption during a photolithography process.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device has a structure in which patterns are disposed on a semiconductor substrate. The patterns, provided as active or passive elements on the semiconductor substrate, are formed through a photolithography process and an etching process.
Using a photolithography process to form photoresist layer patterns involves forming a photoresist layer on a target layer to be formed with the patterns, and then performing an exposure process using a photomask and a development process using a developer. The photoresist layer patterns may be used as an etch mask layer for patterning the target layer. The photomask used for transferring the patterns to a wafer generally has a structure in which transfer patterns to be transferred are disposed on a light transmitting substrate.